


oblivious affection

by Cage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cage/pseuds/Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor knows all of the codes<br/>All of them<br/>Except the one to the Eridan Ampora</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux sits lazily on his half blue half red couch in nothing but his boxers. His husktop sits on his lap and he begins to type.

# Entry 34

iim 2tiill a worthle22 peiice of crap. Literally all iim good for iis computer related i22ue2 which leads me two twoday2 event2. KK fucked up hii2 computer... agaiin. And ju2t liike la2t time ii told hiim, "if (computer.faiil == true) { background.setColor(blue); user.frown(); sys.shutdown(); user.scream("OH, F**K YOU");" iif you don't under2tand that you 2hould leave. But he ii2 the only per2on ii talk two, 2o ii 2houldent bee 2uch a " bitchshitting putriid dunderfuck," hii2 word2 2o anyway iim 2tiill a lonely liittle fuck wiith nothiing two do wiith hii2 liife. Well ii got another hackiing job twoday, but ii thiink iim goiing two 2leep becau2e iim lazy liike that.... 

Sollux tosses his husktop on two the couch and leaves to his room. It's walls are painted yellow, but the ceeling is black. The queen sizes bed is pushed into the far left corner . A small flat screen with a few game consoles under it occupyi the other wall. He flops down on the bed, and soon later gets one of his usual migraines which will leave him with yet another sleepless night.


	2. 2ollux

CHAPTER 2

Eridans POV

'Wwhat am I supposed to do around here....not like anyone talks to me.' Eridan wandered around the city, the mid day sun shining down on him, making him feel hot in his sweater and cape. He looked into the window of a Forever 21, staring at the beautiful purple sundress in the window.

"Im such a freak..." he mumbles under his breath as he turns to continue walking, stoping when he sees a familiar blue cat hat and green long shirt at the corner.

"Nep?" He calls out questioningly.. She turns around and smiles bright at him. She looks different slightly. Shes more matured than when he last saw her. She runs pouncing onto him in a hug. He stumbles back slightly shocked.

"Hi Eridan! This is so wonderfur! I havent seen you in so long!" She jumps off him and stares up at his tall figure.

'Damn shes really peppy. As she allwways wwas. Shes kinda cute though. Damn it shut up Eridan. You know she would never like you. Plus you know your not really one for boobs. Not in that way at least you little freak.'

"Uh yeah nep. Wwhat're you doin here anywways?" Eridan rubs the back if his neck akwardly.

"Oh nothing." She steps closer putting her hand on his chest. "Your cute. Wwill you be my matespurrite?" She giggles.

'Wwhat the cod is she doin?! Wwho cares Eridan. Take the oportunity. Evven though shes probably just pittyin and usin you, its better than bein the lonely freak you are noww.'

"I uh...yeah. Sure." She giggles, standing on her toes and 'GLUBBIN FUCK SHES KISSIN ME WWHAT'

Eridans eyes are wide and he doesnt react, but this is his first kiss. Before he can relax into it she pulls away smiling at him.

"Nep, howw about wwe uh go to the beach? Tomorroww?" She nodds smiling before running off. He stares at where she was before heading into his apartment which happened to be right down the street.

Grabbing his pen, he takes out a thick notebook from under the cushion and begins to write.

'Dear totally not a diary,  
It wwas nice out today, but yet again of course I couldnt let myself injoy it. There wwas a beautiful dress in the wwindoww. Gog im such a freak. I wwish I wwas a girl but as I knoww that wwill nevver happen. I ran into nep and she asked me out. I said yes but im not really that into her. She probably is just pityin me. Wwho wwould wwant to date someone like me anywways? A dumb freak of nature. Im takin her to the beach tomorroww.. I hope it goes good. This is my first date evver. She also kissed me! It didnt exactly feel right though...Wwell I should sleep...

~ Eridan Ampora'

Eridan moves to the small bed, laying down. As soon as he closes his eyes his mind is full of insults. 'Freak. Looser. She pitys you. Just stop eatin again, your too fat. Nothin about you is normal. Why dont you try to cut your fins off again?'

The thoughts continue all through the night, and he yet again gets no sleep. But its ok. Hes used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux lays in his bed, unwilling to move. There's no point, his life is a dead end, a black hole with no way out. His hair lays, unkempt, in a dark halo around his head. The smooth sheets he cacooned himself in were the only thing between him and his lonely, harsh reality. An unhealthy loud moan from his stomach finally drove him from his sanctuary and into the bachelors kitchen. The search in his cupboards proved fruitless as did the the fridge. Another howl from his stomach decided it, time for a shopping trip.

 

The walk to the closets market wold take about 2o minutes.  
Sollux wore his normal attire, a dark T with a yellow Gemini symbol, baggy, dark wash pants, and mismatched footwear. As he was walking his phone made a noise signalling a message, he opened it to find a text from kk.

carcinoGeneticist started trolling twinArmageddons

[CG] HEY BULGE STAIN I CAN'T HANG OUT TONIGHT I'M HANGING OUT WITH TEREZI.

[TA] whatever kk, don't forget to have a bucket on hand. You two remiind me of the2e human aniimal2 called rabbit2.

twinArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

Damn now he didn't have anything to do today eather. After sollux sent the message he found himself knocked a few steps back by another body. who the hell? He looked up to find himself in the sites of none other than Eridan Ampora.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eridan's POV

Eridan stared down at the smaller hacker troll. 'Damn, could my day get any wworse? First not gettin any sleep because of my thoughts, then nep cancelin our date to see Eq, noww runnin into sol, a guy wwho hates me. Actually...hes a lot hotter than I remember. Wwhat am I talkin bout he hates me, evveryone does, plus i havve nep.'

"Oh uh sorry Sol. I uh I havvent seen you in a wwhile." 'Gog stop bein such a nervvous fickin idiot!'

"Yeah iit ha2 been a whiile .... Do you wanna hang out?" 'SAY NO FUCKING SAY NO YOU DUMB IDIOT HE HATES YOU'

"Um...yeah. Wwe can go to the aquarium. Howw about wwe meet there in about...10 minutes?" 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT!!'

"Yeah, 2ure. 2ee you then Ed." Eridan walks into his apartment quickly blushing like mad.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!'


	8. 2ollux pov

A little while later sollux found himself in front of an aquarium, it's strange that he agreed to do this, considering that water makes him uncomfortable and he doesn't care much about fish. A look in eridans eyes though, there was a little hint of something that seemed familiar, but sollux couldn't quite place it. Solluxs stomach clenched as he waited for eridan to show up. Perhaps he decided not to come? Sollux wouldent blame him, stuff between the two trolls had ended badly.

But, there sollux waited, hoping the seadweller would show.  
A few moments later he caught site of a tall troll with purple in his hair, Eridan. Waving the purple clothed troll made his way towerds sollux. Eridan wore his usual thick rimmed glasses and of course his cape. A tight shirt clung to him, defining the muscles underneath. Sollux shook his head, it didn't seem Eridan had caught him starring, but he could just be being polite. 

 

Eridan finely reached him and sollux smelled something, tempting, dark, but somehow still sweet, Eridan. 

"Hey, sol. Howw havve you been?"Eridan asked. His voice was on the deeper side, but still a little...feminine? Sollux told himself he hated that stupid quirk, but he knew he was lying to himself.

"2up ed, iim fiine. How about you, 2till liiviing the 2siingle liife 2tiile?" Why did he ask that, he didn't even care about how the other troll felt, he blamed it on being polite, like that was true.

""Wwell sol, I'm doing good, I have myself a matesprite now."  
Sollux nitted together his eyebrows. Matesprite? Eridan led him into the building where they looked at all the different sea creatures, bit there was only one seadweller sollux had his eyes on.

They talked, then they were silent, then they talked again, about themselves, eachother, everything. Eridan and nepita had gotten together, that was a surprise. And sollux didn't keep in touch with most people anymore kk and strider were it. 

They came to two tall doors with a dolphin on them, that looked like a no trespassing area. Sollux grinned. 

"Hey, ed, ii 2ee 2omethiing that look2 iintre2tiing,"....

**Author's Note:**

> Sup all,  
> Leave comments and kudos if you like it


End file.
